ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 002
New Characters Introduced: White Queen Overview On the last episode of TTA, a new user called Alpha came into this strange virtual world where he met a new friend called Flamegirl. He also met Kirbopher and Gamecrazed, two users who were trying to get rid of an organization of hackers. After seeing that Alpha had much skill, Kirbopher and Gamecrazed decided to train him so that he may join forces in their quest to try and eliminate the vile D-Bug Organization. .'' '''Synopsis' In Episode 002, Gamecrazed is teaching Alpha about the basics of the combat system and how to battle in TOME. Gamecrazed wipes the floor with Alpha, saying that he only has speed but no actual strength. They stop and go their separate ways for the time being. In the next scene, Alpha meets up with Flamegirl and Kirbopher15, and they discuss his training and the looming threat from the hackers, who have been inactive since the previous day. After this, a new character enters, White Queen. Kirbopher enters along with her and they reunite after what had been a presumably long time. Kirbopher tells White Queen about his new friend, Alpha, and how he can help them with the hackers. Shortly after this, Alpha is walking through Purple Cave and notices an odd door. He walks into it, but is the only character who sees it, as another player comments on the fact that Alpha just walked through a wall. Alpha appears in a small, closed off area full of colorful flowers and trees. He walks forward and encounters a strange floating oval floating in the air above a small pond. This entity speaks to Alpha about becoming stronger, and enters his body. Alpha immediately feels power surging through him. Later on, Gamecrazed and Flamegirl sprint through Mech Valley to go and defend the forum page from hackers. Alpha enters, and with a hot attitude. He has a sudden desire to destroy the hackers on the forums, and Gamecrazed reluctantly joins him, certain that Alpha is still to weak to handle anything on his own. Alpha and Gamecrazed stroll into the next room, where hackers Doubling and Raccoon are wreaking havoc. Alpha asks them nicely to get off the forums, which they refuse to do. Alpha loads up a grid and the episode ends. 'Trivia' *Flamegirl's name is often shortened to Flamy. *Like Flamegirl, White Queen's name is often shortened to WQ for convenience by Alpha and his team. *Alpha is the only user who can see the hole in :purplecave's wall and is consiquently the only one who can pass through it. It is suggested this is because his user ID is identical to the code used to encrypt that connection. *Raccoon's speech never gets better. It's largely unintelligible until you learn the pattern to his sentences to see what he's really saying. *The special area Alpha enters looks a lot like Chao Garden from Sonic Adventure 2 from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Category:Episodes